U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,320 describes a product sold by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company under the commercial designation "Post-it" brand tape flags. The tape flags are sheets for temporarily marking portions of documents, each of which sheets comprises an elongate layer of flexible polymeric material having a coating of repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive on one of its side surfaces along a second end portion, while being free of adhesive on both of its side surfaces along a first end portion thereof. Both of its end portions are adapted to be written on. Its first end portion is visually distinctive, and its adhesive coated second end portion is generally transparent when adhered to a substrate. Such a tape flag or sheet is useful for marking a portion of a document by having its second end portion adhered thereto while its first end portion projects beyond an edge of the document so that the marked portion of the document can be readily identified. In many cases, the portion of the document adjacent which the tape flag is adhered is that portion on which a person is to write information or sign the document. The portion of the tape flag adhered to the document is transparent, which is an advantage in that the person can then read information on the document adjacent the portion of the document on which the person is to add information or sign. It has been found, however, that persons often write information or sign at least partially over the transparent second end portion of the tape flag, thereby causing at least a portion of the information or of the signature to be lost when the tape flag is subsequently removed.